The purple man's history
by Fnaf Fanfiction Bear
Summary: This is a story about the purple man. I begin after " Fredbears family dinner " until Fazbear's Fright the horror attraction. It's from his perspective. ... It's my theory that explains everything about him ...
1. Where It started

HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW STORY. IT'S FROM THE PURPLE MAN PERSPECTIVE WHILE HE ENJOINED THE SCREAMS OF HIS VICTIMS. TAKES PLACE AFTER FREDBEARS DINER UNTIL FAZBEARS FRIGHT THE HORROR ATTRACTION. THIS STORY IS BASED ON A THEORY FROM SMIKE. ALL RIGHTS TO SCOTT CAWTON.

It was a hot day, in the Forest Avenue while a man with a purple coat went down the street to "Fredbears family dinner". As he arrived there, he went into the restaurant. Vincent : Hello, is anybody in here? Suddendly a small man came out of the dark. He had a black jacket and seemed very sad, with tears in his eyes. What do you want ?, the place is going to be shut down at least for a while he said. Vincent: I want to buy it, the place is important to me, many Memories are here, good and bad. The little man was very happy about this comment : Really?! I thank you so much. You know I don't want to see this place anymore after all... . Vincent : Okay so can I buy it now? The man : Sure just fill out this letters.

(After a while)

Vincent : Finally this idiot has gone for good. So now what do I do next? Lets search for the animatronic-kid. He went down the hall. He went through the room to the entertainment-machine. Vincent : Hey kid how're you doing. Pretty well, I think after you started to fale in entertaining kids. And we' re gonna move in another pizzeria. There, you will get new friends : a marionette, a fox, a chicken, a brown bear twin and espically a purple bonnie so you don't forget about me. But wait I got a special surprise for you. You'll be locked down in a little room... for ever . ( A car parked outside infront of the house). Now I'm going to play with you little toddler. After all I bought this forsaken place from you're daddy. ( deep insane laughing)...

To be continued

Hey Guys, who do you think is the daddy from the golden animatronic ? Please Comment and here's a little hint for my question "His memories are guiding you."


	2. Friends are always important

Author Note : Hey Guys sorry for the lenght of the chapters but always, one of my stories will become a new capter daily. I'm going to reveal the second part of my story. R&amp;R bye, Fnaf Fanfiction Bear out.

(5 years later) Vincent: Hey Jack, I have a present for you. Jack the son of Vincent Carter came over to his father. He was five years old, had black hair and wear a black pyjama with white strings over his sleeves. He looked at his dad and asked : Where where wis it? Oh its not here little one, it's in the pizzeria waiting for you. You'll see it tomorrow. Jack: Ok waddy, but are my fwiends also womming? Vincent: Sure, they can't wait for it. Jack: Waddy, yor the best in the world. Vincent: And you're the best son in the world. (On the next day) The purple man lay in his seat at home and looked at the emails he had get over the weekend. He overflowed all of them except for one. It was about a visit to the docter a couple days ago. In the letter stood: _Mr. Carter _ _Bad News Mr. Carter the last vist you had paid to us, "said" us that you are badly ill. You've got a tumor in your left lung-wing. To skip this to the end that you will not live another year with it. We don't know how you got this kind of tumor but... ahm sorry. We want to see you in the hospital on friday. Maybe our operation will help._ _Good day_ A tear was rolling down Vincent's eye. Suddendly Jack came in he saw his fathers face and asked : Waddy whats wrong? Vincent: Nothing Jack, come your birthday party is waiting. (half an hour later) After the party was over, Vincent has told the parents from Jacks friends that their kids could stay over the night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria with him. Vincent : Jack you stay outside the house and look for cars, if one purple car is coming it's says that you should come inside the pizzeria because the present is waiting, ok? Jack just nodded and went out side the house. Vincent immediatly locked Jack out. Vincent : Hey kids? Do you want to be Jacks friend forever? They all nodded. Vincent: Okay so you will become now members of the family... . 


	3. The end of Jacks first live

Hey Guys it's been very long since I posted my last chapter March is very stressful. But I don't want to talk long...

FNAF FANFICTION BEAR OUT. ENJOY :D

"WADDDYYY WWWAAAADDDDDYYYYY WWWADDDYY LET ME IN I WANT IN IT'S WOLD OUTSIDE" screamed Jack. The young boy cried his pain out of his heart. Suddendly a purple car drove along the street and stopped beside him. The little black haired boy looked surprised at the purple machine. He sobbed cheerfully and ran towards it. Suddendly a purple man got out of the car. "Waddy?" Jack asked the purple creature. But he or it didn't react. It kneed down behind him and punched him strong in the stomach. Jack hardly couldn't breath and opened immediatly his mouth. Just in time the "man" threw a cyanide-pill in his mouth. Jack swallowed it and from one moment to another he started tremor and everything went black.

Hey Guys sorry for this extremly short chapter but tomorrow there are going to be two new chapters both very long. But for now good bye. :D


End file.
